Neon Hakuri
Neon Hakuri is a human/demon hybrid. Appearance Neon has black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He wears a grey T-shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a black jacket, as well as a medallion of some sort. Personality Neon is rather up-front and tells it like it is. He likes to say the word "lol" a lot, and uses it in every day language. He can be a nice person. But also a mean one. Powers and Abilities Demon Form The demon form of Neon uses the absorption of souls, as well as much higher strength and power. Teleportation Neon is capable to teleporting to any location he knows the appearance of. After using this ability once it takes an hour to work again. Flight Like many people in Gensokyo, Neon is capable of flight. Dark Form During the fight against darkness in Gensokyo, Neon went far into the darkness, and when he ended up into the very center of it, a dark form awoke inside of him. This form unlocked new abilities. Such as being able to absorb darkness and to fade into darkness. Weapons Neon is highly skilled with a variety of weapons. He uses a Pistol, a Rocket Launcher, a Samuari Sword, a Spear and a Shotgun when on Earth. All of these weapons are beyond human level. Apart from the shotgun. Soul Taking This is his most unusual ability by far. He can take the souls of other beings and do many things from there. History Neon is 284 years old. He was originally a regular demon. He was captured for experimentation and felt massive pain while slowly growing more powerful with high amounts of fury. At this time he was modified to become a Demon/Human hybrid. After 50 years he managed to break free. And he killed everyone around with his new found powers. After many years of killing and hating he found Earth, where he ended up staying. He lived in isolation for a long time until he decided to explore the world around him. He also started to become a nicer person. He went to a place called Gensokyo after he was accused of taking control of Flandre Scarlet, the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. When he got to the mansion he met some new people and ended up being threatened by a delusional human who believed he was a god, named Mechoyu Karoda. After a long argument which nearly resulted in a duel, he decided to continue to the end of the mansion to find Flandre. But it turned out to all be a lie created by the one who was really controlling her. After this there was an event where Gensokyo was threatened, where he teamed up with Rise Wege and Neko Kuro Heirin Harousan to fight against the darkness. As of now he is still in Gensokyo, where his life is changing alot. Tropes *Our Demons Are Different: Neon is a Demon/Human, but was originally just a demon. *Flight: Neon can fly *Teleporters and Transporters: Neon can teleport. *Badass: Totally. Trivia *Neon Hakuri is based on a roleplay character from a Facebook RP. He is used by David Burras. *Neon is actually very thankful of everything humanity has bought into existance. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Demon